I'm not Ordinary
by Yami's Devil
Summary: Yugi, Ryou and Malik have twin brothers and wolf friends, but when they move to Domino City, they end up meeting a celebrity, but what if that celebrity and his friends look just like them! Puzzle/Blind/Tender/Bronze and other parings I can't think up!
1. The Beginning, in Trouble

Disclaimer: I do **_not_ **own any of the characters except **Jerome** and the wolves

Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm not Ordinary

Chapter One: The Beginning, In Trouble

* * *

"YUGI, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO USE YOUR MAGIC IN THE HOUSE?!" Jerome yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Heba made me do it!" I pointed a finger at my twin brother from the top of the stairs.

"Oh sure, shake the blame onto _MY_ back will ya!" Heba exclaimed sarcastically throwing his hands up into the air for emphasis.

I'm Yugi Momoto, I'm 13 years old and live in an old mansion, I live there with my twin brother Heba Momoto, he's the only family I have left. Nine years ago me, Heba and the people who we believed to be our parents were riding in our car, our parents were taking us somewhere to meet our grampa and two other kids our age. But as we were turning a curve a drunk driver driving a Semi truck came rumbling towards us, causing my daddy to quickly spin the car out of the way.

But he was too late, the Semi ran into our car on my side and caused us to go over the edge, the Semi just flipped over onto its side as we fell down the side of the road. We went down farther and farther before the car hit a tree and knocked us all out. When I woke up, I found the car smashed up against the tree, Heba was still unconscious. I unbuckled him and pulled him over to my side of the car where it was more comfortable (ish), I then pulled myself up to where I could see mom and dad, they both had blood running down their nose and were both unconscious. As I tried to wake them up Heba began to stir.

* * *

_"Yugi, what happened, why do I hurt all over, and why is the car off the road? What is going on Yugi?" _I shook my head.

_"I don't know Heba, but we'd better try to wake up mommy and daddy." _Heba had nodded in agreement, he crawled up behind mom's seat and tried to wake her. As I tried to wake up dad I noticed a light coming from dad's shirt pocket. I pulled it out to find his phone.

_"Here we go, with this we can call for some one to help mommy and daddy, I hope so anyways."_ Heba looked at me and nodded, I took a breath and dialed the number mommy and daddy taught us.

_*Come on, pick up someone, please help!* _I was starting to freak out that I began to cry, Heba had already started to cry. We both had bottle loads of tears coming out of our eyes, as I waited for someone to pickup the phone I tried to stop the tears from coming so I could speak clearly. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I heard someone's voice on the other end of the line.

_"Hello, what is your emergency?" _I rapidly began wiping the tears from my eyes.

_"P-please h-h-help us, m-my m-mommy and d-daddy are h-hurt!" _I stuttered out the words.

_"Yugi, could you put it on speaker." _Heba asked, I nodded and pressed the speaker button just in time to hear the ladies voice on the other end.

_"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you, could you repeat that?" _me and Heba started to bawl again.

_"Please, you've got to help us, our mommy and daddy are hurt and we can't get out of the car their hurt in!" _Heba cried into the phone.

_ "It's ok, I'll send over an ambulance, where is your location sweetie ?"_ the lady asked, noticing the pleading sound within Heba'svoice.

_"W-we don't know, all we know is that we fell over the side of the road and now mommy and daddy are hurt real bad!" _I cried into the phone, unable to hold my fear.

_"Ok then, I'll stay on the phone with you while the police and an ambulance traces your phone signal, how old are you honey?" _Heba spoke to the lady this time.

_"I'm four and so is my brother Yugi, are your going to help us?"_ the lady spoke to us in a calming voice.

_"Yes little ones, help is on the way just stay on the phone and they'll get there faster ok, just stay calm." _

_"Yes, we'll try, will mommy and daddy be ok lady?" _I asked.

_"Yes, I'm sure they'll be fine, just stay on the line and tell me when you hear a siren." _as we waited for the sound that the lady had described to us, we kept checking up on mom and dad to check if they woke up. After what seemed like forever, we finally heard the sirens, we looked out of my window to see red and blue lights at the top of the road. We had to put our ears against the window to hear what they were saying.

_"This was the place where the signal was coming from, they should be around here somewhere." _I rolled down my window and began to shout.

_"HELP, WE'RE DOWN HERE, HELP!" _I don't think I ever shouted that loud, but it was worth it, even though my throat was sore after all of it.

_"LOOK, THERE THEY ARE! THERE DOWN IN THE DITCH! GET THE TOW TRUCK!" _another man who saw us also helped.

_"MOVE, MOVE LET'S GET THOSE KIDS OUTTA THERE!" _after a little while, they finally got the car onto the road again, they had to bust the doors open because the crash against the tree caused my door and Heba's door to stick shut and we didn't want to climb over mom and dad to get out.

* * *

Once they got mom and dad into the ambulance, the police gave me and Heba a ride to the hospital, me and Heba wouldn't leave the bench that was beside mom and dad's room. Three hours later the doctors came out and said that severe damage was done to their brains and they wouldn't be able to take care of us, me and Heba refused to believe it, but when the police came to take us to our new home, they had to pick us up in order to make us go. Me and Heba cried all the way to our new home and that's when we met Jerome, the police chose him because he was the closest friend of our parents, we had met him once before when our parents had to call a babysitter, Jerome just happened to be in town around then, we made friends with him fast when we met him.

So when the police opened the door, Jerome was standing in front of his small mansion, me and Heba ran to him and began to cry, the police explained to him what had happened to our mom and dad, Jerome's eyes widen and he told the police that he would take care of us. He said goodbye to the police and gave the two of us a bath and some clothes to sleep in, not too long after Ryou and his brother were sent to live with us along with Malik and Maliku. And we've been living with Jerome ever since that day. These days Jerome just makes us clean the house, but then again we never always did the chores when told, we did them, just not when Jerome asks us to, just like today.

"Heba go clean your room, Yugi you go feed the animals before they burst into the house and raid our fridge!" The two of us ran to finish our chores obediently, Heba nearly tripping on the hallway rug and me almost falling face first down the stairs.

"Hey Jerome, can I ask you a favor?" I asked while opening the container of raw meat.

"Sure, go ahead." I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I was wondering if you would help me and Heba with our magic and our animal transformations." there was a silence so I took the answer as a no.

"Sure, you two need the training anyways." just then Heba came running down the stairs.

"You mean it Jerome, _your_ going to help us train?!" I have to admit, I was surprised myself, normally Jerome would let Lady Mara train us. Lady Mara is an old lady who lives at the top of the old hill of our town.

"Yeah, I might as well, I mean if I'm going to be teaching you two to control your magic powers, I might as well do it myself."

"Hey Jerome, where are moving to?" Heba asked putting a bag of trash in the garbage.

"It's a city called Domino City, it's a pretty neat place once you know how to get around." he said cutting up some meat for dinner.

"What are the schools like?" I asked interested in knowing about this city.

"Well, let me think, oh yeah! There's this really popular game there called Duel Monsters, I even heard that the champion lives in Domino." my eyes went wide.

"A champion... lives in Domino City. I thought that champions lived in big fancy places, why would he live in Domino?" Jerome turned towards me, giving me his big 'know it all' grin.

"Well he doesn't like living like someone he's not, well that's what he said that is, but I think that it has something to do with the fact that his only family lives in Domino City, that would be his grampa and his twin brother." I raised my eyebrow at this info.

"The champion has a twin?!" Jerome chuckled at my surprise.

"He has a title you know." Heba gave a sarcastic sigh.

"Well Jerome, you forgot to mention that he HAD a title." he just smiled.

"Well _sorry_, anyways he's called the 'King of Games', they say that no matter what game he plays he never loses." I grinned at this, along with Heba. The both of us were known as the best game players in the entire town, no one in the entire town could beat us. We can't even beat each other no matter what game we play, it's always a tie between the both of us.

"I hope that we get to meet him." Heba said staring off into space.

"Well Yugi." Jerome said looking at me. "You better get the wolves their meat before they bang the door down out of hunger." I let out a small 'eep' and ran towards the door that separated us from the wolves pen.

* * *

"Remember to concentrate, think about nothing except the transformation, if your mind wanders away from focus, then the transformation will revert you back into your human form." Jerome instructed as me and Heba began to focus on transforming, so far me and Heba have only been able to get halfway through the transformation, but then we just revert back to normal before we can fully transform.

"Oh my %# $$# Gods this is extremely hard!" Heba exclaimed panting.

"That's because your using up to much energy when you try to transform, it doesn't take up that much energy to do so." Heba fell backwards in exhaustion, taking deep breaths to reclaim his energy. I looked at the dark path that led farther into the woods and noticed four pairs of eyes looking at me, one pair of green, another of dark blue, one of lavender, and one of dark purple.

"Ryou, Ryuu, Malik, Maliku, what in the Dark Realms are you doing up at this hour, more or less in the woods?" Jerome and Heba looked in the direction I spoke to, and out came two pairs of twins.

The first pair of twins have white hair that goes down to the bottom of their necks, it was easy to tell the difference between them because Ryou, the older of the two, has green eyes while Ryuu has dark blue. You can also tell the difference by their personalities, Ryou is soft and always thinks he needs to look at both sides of a story, and he rarely does anything violent, but he can be mischievous. Ryuu is harder than his brother, he _never _bothers to look at both sides, and he's more violent than Ryou, but he does have a soft side for animals, in fact we all have a soft spot for animals. The next two are Malik and Maliku, who both have sand blond hair that goes to their earlobes, Malik has lavender eyes and Maliku has purple eyes, out of the two Malik is older than Maliku.

Their personalities aren't that much different like Ryou and Ryuu's are. They both like to cuss when a teacher or adult isn't around, they both also have mind problems, Malik will take the sharpest thing in the room and will try to cut someone's hair. Maliku will try to hit the person that made him mad with the biggest book nearby. However things like that only happen when someone makes them mad, to give people a hint on how mad we just compare them to how alpha wolves act when their pack is threatened, which is more close than people think to be honest.

"Why are you guys here, shouldn't you all be asleep?" Jerome declared as Ryou gave one of his rare grins and folded his arms across his chest.

"Doesn't that go for Yugi and Heba too?" Jerome blushed knowing that he was right.

"And no fair in getting secret training from Jerome when we have to get ours from that creepy old Lady Mara!" Malik stated, it was obvious that his mind was set on 'crazy' by his voice.

"I agree, we need training too, you guys aren't the only ones moving you know, _WE _exist too!" Maliku, who was also in 'crazy mode', explained loudly.

"Oh alright, but you two," he said pointing towards the sand blondes. "Must promise to stay serious, you got that?" Malik and Maliku stood straight and did a sloppy solute.

"YOU GOT IT GENERAL!" they said playfully but seriously.

"Ok then, get in your stance and concentrate on the transformation." the four quickly got into their position and began to concentrate. This went on for a few hours before Malik and Ryuu collapsed, completely drained of their energy, Maliku just pretended to try while Ryou was getting closer and closer to a full transformation like me and Heba.

Soon the sun started to rise and we all began to get a little sleepy, so Jerome had to call the wolves to carry us back home because we were more than likely to fall asleep on the way back, and Jerome wouldn't be able to carry all of us. Once we got back, our wolf friends took us up to our rooms and placed us on our beds to sleep, and everyone fell asleep soon after we got back, my wolf friend, Graypelt, stayed with me as I fell asleep, with me stroking his soft, sleek, and shiny gray fur. My eyes started to droop until I fell into a very deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to a big, wet tongue licking my face, I tried to get away from it to get more sleep by turning over, no luck, the tongue just hit my face a few seconds after I turned over, my eyes flew open to see that the tongue belonged to Graypelt.

"Ok, ok I'm up Graypelt, what do you want?" I asked in a slightly annoyed, but playful voice.

_ "Yugi, Jerome wanted me to wake you because the movers are going to be here soon and he wanted to make sure that all of your things have been packed, so get up."_ I groaned, but got out of bed, I went into the bathroom right next to my room and took a quick shower.

When I was done, I went back to my room and got changed, I pulled on a dark blue pair of what Maliku liked to call 'gangster bottoms' and a sleeveless black velvet top that read 'Press my buttons,' on the front and it read 'And you're a dead corpse!' on the back. I also wore a black short jacket and a two belts over my pants, I pulled on a pair of Airwalk shoes and slipped on my wrist belt, I also clipped on my Egyptian pendant before I looked myself over.

_"Not too bad Yugi, but do you really want to wear that outfit when we arrive in Domino City?"_ Graypelt asked, looking at me through the mirror.

"Yes I do Graypelt, this is my style, and I'm not going to change that just because we're moving to a new city." my wolf friend nodded in agreement.

_"I know what you mean, but I'm talking about what the city will think of you, they might think that your part of a gang or something!" _I laughed at my friend's face and headed downstairs.

"That may be so, but it's not like I'm going to be alone on this one." Graypelt gave me a look that read 'I am confusion'.

_"Yugi, I don't see anyone else that is wearing anything that falls into the same category as _your_ clothing." _I giggled and looked into the kitchen to see that he was wrong.

"You might want to look in the kitchen Graypelt." He did so, and when his eyes met Ryou, Ryuu, Malik, and Maliku, his face showed defeat.

_"I stand corrected."_ I laughed and sat at the table and began to gobble my breakfast down so I could finish packing.

"So, how do you feel Yugi?" Jerome asked pouring me a glass of milk.

"Well, except for the fact that I was awakened by a foul smell and a wet tongue, I feel just perfect!" I replied sarcastically before chugging down my milk.

"At least you got a decent wake up call," Ryuu said sitting down after he got his meal. "I had woken up to Stonetail's howling, or rather his barking." I laughed as Stonetail grabbed his shirt and began to tug, Ryuu had to give him his bacon in order to make him let go.

"So today is 'gangster day' for clothing huh?" Jerome asked giving us all a glance before returning to breakfast.

I looked around and saw Ryou, Malik and their twins were dressed in the same theme as I was, Ryou was wearing a navy blue shirt that said 'Look my way and you'll be my next victim!' under a dark green jacket, he was also wearing a pair of stretchable dark green and blue pants. On his feet he was wearing a simple pair of black sandals and around his neck was an Egyptian pendant almost like mine, we all have a Egyptian pendant which is just a thin piece of metal painted gold. Mine is in the shape of an upside down triangle and has an eye in the middle of it with the Egyptian hieroglyphic for pharaoh on the back , Heba's is also an upside down triangle but his has the hieroglyphic for prince.

Ryou's is a circle with a smaller triangle in the circle with five movable pieces around the sides of the ring with the hieroglyphic for robber, Ryuu's pendant is just like Ryou's but his has the hieroglyphic for thief. Malik's is a small rod that has a ball with two spikes on the top of it, and engraved on it is the eye that is on mine pendant, Heba's, Ryou' s, and Ryuu's pendants, but his has the hieroglyphic for falcon on the back of his, Maliku's looked just like Malik's, but his has the hieroglyphic for hawk on the back of his.

Ryuu was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt that read 'I'm a weapon of mind torture!' on the front under a brown vest, he wore baggy gray pants that went loose at the knees, on his wrists he wore wrist belts like mine and on his feet he wore simple black sneakers. Malik was wearing a lavender shirt that went to his middle, and down the rest of the way was a see through black fish-lining, he wore dark green capris, and black sandals, on his arms were armbands with random Egyptian symbols.

Maliku was wearing a dark purple shirt with torn off sleeves and a sweater pocket sewn on the front of it, he wore capris identical to Malik's, but his were a dark orange, on his feet he wore worn-out sneakers that he spray painted black, and on his arms were gold colored armbands.

"You're right Jerome, it does seem to be 'gangster day' for us, now when are the mover supposed to be here?" I took a bite of my toast and drank the rest of my milk.

"They're supposed to be here around one o'clock in the afternoon, so you'd better hurry up and finish packing." I looked at the clock and nearly choked on the food I'd just swallowed, one o'clock was in one hour! I was in serious trouble, I ran upstairs and started to throw the rest of my items in the boxes that had been outside my room.

As I was clearing out the items from under my bed, I noticed a gold shine in the far back underneath my bed, I reached under my bed to grab it, but I realized that I had to move my bed in order to get to it. I grabbed one side of by bed only to see that my bed was covered in the stuff that I had recently packed, I let out a groan as I began moving the items off of my bed, I was almost done when Heba, Ryou, Ryuu, Malik, and Maliku came in.

"Yugi, what are you doing, putting the boxes on the ground makes it harder to pick them up." Malik demanded.

"I can see something under my bed, but I can't reach it, so I need to remove the items from my bed so I can move it to get to the item." I grabbed the bed post and tried to lift it up, only to have it fall back to the ground.

"Well, why didn't you say so, we would've helped you, come on guys, lets lift!" Ryuu said grabbing the bed post on the other side, Ryou and Malik took a hold of the bottom of the bed, and Mailku helped me lift on my side.

"One... two... and three, LIFT!" As soon as those words left Malik's mouth, the bed was moved with no problem, I looked over the bed and saw a golden box.

"What the... hell." I said as I pulled the box out from under the bed.

"What's in it Yugi? Look, look." I opened the box and inside were small pieces that looked like puzzle pieces.

"It looks like a puzzle." I said as Ryou took a piece out, followed by the others.

"If this is a puzzle, then I'm Mary who had a little lamb!" Maliku exclaimed as he looked over the piece in his hand.

"Yeah, and if your Mary, then I'm Lady Gaga!"Ryou exclaimed while smacking Maliku's head.

"Hey guys, enough," Heba silenced, then he turned to me. "Yugi, did you notice that one of the puzzle pieces has the same eye that is on our pendants?" I looked in the box and sure enough, there was a puzzle piece with the Eye of Horus on it, I just shrugged.

"Must be a coincidence, what I'm wondering is how this got under my bed, and why do I feel as if I should solve it?" I said, but mostly to myself, I looked up and saw Ryou and Malik exchange a look that said that they knew something that they weren't telling me. "Is something wrong you two, you look as if half of your soul was eaten." They looked at me and left the room and came back a little while later, both holding a small package wrapped in cloth. Well Ryou's was small, but Malik's was long.

"Yugi, when we were cleaning our rooms we also found something that is identical to our pendants." Ryou and Malik unwrapped the two items and I nearly choked at the sight, in the middle of both cloths were two items that were identical to the pendants that Ryou and Malik wore, only they were 3D and much bigger. I looked inside my golden box and was about to start putting the pieces together when Jerome called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Yugi, are you done yet? The moving men are here!" I closed the box and headed downstairs while putting the small box in my pants pocket, it was a tight fit, but I managed, I headed downstairs to see five men wearing working overalls, my guess, the movers.

"Yugi, please tell me that your finished packing." I nodded, Jerome let out a sigh. "Well then, now we can wait for them to finish packing and we can be off." Jerome motioned us to follow him outside, once we were he turned to us.

"What?" Malik said waving his arms for effect.

"You guys need to call the wolf pack so we can loud them into the animal trailer while the movers aren't looking! So hurry up." I immediately made a dash for the woods, the others followed after me.

Once we reached a certain spot, I crouched down like I would to a child and started to howl, Ryou, Malik, Ryuu, and Maliku joined in, after about 20 seconds of howling the wolf pack started to appear. When we stopped howling, Malik, Maliku, and Ryou were tackled by a few wolves.

"Hey, stop that," Ryou said pushing the wolf away. "Put your tongue away now, before you get saliva in my own mouth, and I really don't want that!"

"Get the fuck off of me your rotten excuse for a wolf!" Malik cursed at the wolf that tackled him, earning him a nip on his arm. "Hey! That hurt, and that was a joke!"

"Get. Off. Of. Me before I GO LOCO ON YOU!" Maliku practically shouted at the wolf.

_"Are they always going to be like this when they see each other?"_ Graypelt asked sitting next to me with his tail wagging, I looked at him.

"Why are you using the Mind Passage to talk, you can speak out loud you know, or are you scared?" Graypelt jumped to his paws and looked at me in anger

"**I am **_**NOT**_** scared, I just prefer speaking with my mind, not with my mouth!**"

"Gotcha!" I laughed as my wolf friend growled at the ground in embarrassment.

"**I will get you back for that, just you wait.**" I laughed and turned towards the entire pack.

"Now it is time for us to move, you all need to get inside the animal trailer before the movers get finished packing the remaining items." those words were enough for them, as soon as I finished speaking, the wolves were running towards the trailer as if their lives depended on it. "Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought." I said to no one in particular.

"Well, the wolves understand this situation," Jerome said running next to me. "You see, I've been taking care of this wolf pack since I was little, and when I adopted you and the others they were overjoyed." my eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't compute." Jerome just laughed.

"Tell you on the ride, right now we got to get these wolves hidden." we quickly loaded them all in the trailer. It took awhile, but we did it, just as we were closing the doors the movers came out with the last of the items, then we piled into Jerome's van. As we left our hometown, I had only one thought on my mind.

_*Will I ever get use to a new home? Even if there's a celebrity living there?*_

* * *

Yami's Devil: So did you readers like?

Yugi: You gave me a BROTHER!

Yami's Devil: You got a problem?

Heba: You put my brother's muscular twin's name in your pen name.

Yami's Devil: Soooo what's your point?

Atem&Yami: HEY, when do we come into this story?

Bakura&Alkefia: Us too?

Yami's Devil: I think I'll be able to get you guys into the next chapter.

Atem&Yami&Bakura&Alkeifa: YAAYY! WE ARE LOVED! WE'S ARE HAPPY!

Ryuu: Who are the possible pairings?

Yami's Devil: Possibly Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, Atem/Heba, Alkeifa/Ryuu, Mariku/Maliku, aren't I nice?

Ryuu/Ryou/Yugi/Heba/Malik/Maliku: ARE YOU NUTS GIRL!

Yami's Devil: It's mmyyyyyyy story so IIIII get to decide the pairings whether you like them or not!

Everyone: You are so cruel!

Yami's Devil: Yes, yes I am. Please review, my first story eva, so please be nice.

Next chapter: Meeting Domino, Finding Look Alikes**  
**


	2. Meeting Domino, Finding Look Alikes

Yami's Devil: Here's chapter two people!

Yugi: Well it's about time

Yami's Devil: Oh what do you know?

Yami: More than you'll ever know

Yami's Devil: Don't tempt me to kill you Yami, cause I will

Bakura: What could you do?

Yami's Devil: DIE! (pulls out a shotgun)

Yugi: WHERE DID YOU GET A SHOTGUN!

Yami's Devil: (stops shooting) I found it in the broken freezer in our basement, NOW DIE BAKURA! DIEEEEE! (starts shooting at Bakura again who is running around screaming like a banshee)

Yami: And you lot enjoy the story

* * *

"Man, that was exhausting, not to mention tiring." Maliku sighed plopping into his seat.

"Exhausting and tiring mean the same thing Maliku." Ryou declared.

"I don't give a damn if they mean the same thing!" Maliku snapped, Ryuu turned to Jerome.

"Didn't you say that you would explain why the wolves are coming with us?" Jerome smiled but kept his eyes on the road. (_Well he kinda has to unless you want to end up in the hospital._)

"Well, like I said before I've been taking care of these wolves since I was little, my parents had found at least 20 injured wolves out in the woods on our property, they took them in and nursed them back to health. They didn't tell me about them until I had accidentally walked into the wrong room, I wasn't very happy that day so I wasn't paying very much attention to where I was going until I had opened the door. My parents had been coming up the stairs and were startled when they found me unconscious in front of the door that kept the wolves a secret yes, I had fainted." we all gave a snicker.

"I thought girls were supposed to do the fainting." Jerome just rolled his eyes and continued his story.

I thought about the box in my pocket and pulled it out, even with its sharp edges it didn't hurt me at all, I slowly ran my hand over the top of the golden box, I grasped the lid and lifted it to once again see the pieces, but...

"Whatcha got there Yugi?" Jerome asked glancing at the box in my lap, mental note: never sit in the front seat when you find something that was under your bed.

"You might think we're crazy if we told you." Jerome's face read: puzzled.

"We're', what do you mean 'we're?" I pointed to Ryou and Malik who were sitting in the back seat of the van.

"Show him guys." they unwrapped the items that they had kept in their laps and handed them to me to show Jerome who's eyes just widened.

"When did you guys find those? I thought I had hidden them well enough in your rooms so you wouldn't find them." me and the others in the car sweat-dropped.(anime style!)

"And hiding mine under my bed was considered 'well hidden'?" I asked glaring at him.

"You never found it until now right?" I turned towards the window, ignoring the small giggle that he made.

"Um, the three of us also have a confession to make." I turned around to see that Ryuu, Maliku, and Heba had been the ones who spoke.

"And what would that be?" Jerome asked.

"We also found objects similar to those in our rooms." The three reached into the bags that were on their laps and pulled out three items that looked just like ours.

"WTFH is going on here?!" Malik asked eying the objects suspiciously.

"Let me explain, you see, five thousand years ago a great Pharaoh, and his brother had been ruling ancient Egypt, but a powerful evil had begun to rise and the two Pharaohs had to stop it, but they had to stop the King of Thieves Twins and the two Tomb Keepers that had run away from their duty of guarding the tombs of the past Pharaohs."

"What does that have to do with us?" Jerome sighed at Malik's question.

"I'm getting to that, now the two Pharaohs knew that they couldn't defeat the four, the robbers had stolen the Millennium Ring and used its power to create a second one, the other two had left the palace with the Millennium Rod and also created a second Rod. The only way the two Pharaohs could defeat the four evils, they had to seal away the power of the Millennium Items, so they sealed the souls of the robbers inside the two Millennium Rings and the keepers inside the Millennium Rods. But they also had to sacrifice their own souls to do so, during the sealing ceremony, a dark magic appeared and showed a truth to the robbers and the keepers, when they found out they didn't want to destroy anymore, but it was too later, when the Pharaohs found out that the four didn't want to kill, they saw the said people trying to take off the Millennium Items."

"Change of heart." Ryou declared.

"The Pharaohs tried to stop the ceremony, but failed, so their souls were sealed, and the only way they could return to the world was to be reincarnated and seek out their items, I was given those items by a very good friend of mine. I was told to keep an eye out for the people who would be able to unlock the powers of the items once again, the night when we were all sleeping in the living room once when you were all little, the items began to glow and an eye appeared on all of your foreheads. That was when I found out that you all were the ones who would unlock the items magic into the world once again, so I hid them in your rooms for safe keeping, I forgot all about them until I saw the box in Yugi's hands. So that's the story on the legend and what you all have to do in it."

"So your saying that we all have to save the world from evil that existed thousands of years ago and that we have seal it away again?" Jerome nodded.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep from all of this." Malik said yawning.

"Why don't we all just play a small game until we get to our destination?" Jerome suggested.

"Like what? I-spy, I don't think so, I'd rather sit in place until we get there." Malik and Maliku said in unison and leaned their heads back and closed his eyes.

"Five..." Heba whispered.

"Four..." Ryou continued.

"Three..." Ryuu said.

"Two..." Jerome whispered.

"One..." I said.

"I spy something red." The two said at the same time, we all burst out laughing.

"The van?" Ryuu guessed.

"Nope." They declared, this went on for about another three hours before Jerome exclaimed.

"Hey look, that city up ahead is our destination." We all moved around to get a look at the city, and I have to say, the place was _awesome_, there was an arcade at least ever ten blocks. We drove past a building that made all of the others look like ants, near the stairs were dragons that looked as if they were from a game, we also passed something that Jerome said was called the 'KaibaDome'. I began to wonder if our house was going to be a small one, considering all of the big buildings, I looked at Jerome and back outside.

We arrived at our new house and I was surprised to see that it was an old mansion, it almost looked like our old house, I smiled and ran inside before the others could even think about it. I ran upstairs and ran through every room on the second floor, I didn't like any of them so I went to the attic, it was very roomy up there.

I noticed a window and ran towards it, I unlocked the hatch and threw open the windows. The attic window was right in front of the house, I looked down and saw everyone else still outside, I looked around the room and noticed a few wades of old newspaper, I picked up a couple and threw them at the people down below.

"HEADS UP YOU GUYS!" I yelled as soon as the balls left my hand, all of my ammo hit their targets.

"Owww, hey who threw these?" Jerome looked up at me. "Yugi, did you throw these at us?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes and spoke with my innocent voice.

"Who me, how could I throw paper _that_ far?" Jerome looked at me and shrugged, once again, my innocent act worked.

"Come down here and help." Jerome demanded.

"I just wanted you to know that I've already claimed my room, I claim the attic!" My brother and everyone else looked at me in jealousy.

"No fair, that's foul play, you can't call a room until everyone's in the room." Maliku yelled raising his fist at me.

"Too bad, I called it, so it's mine!" Everyone glared at me. "By the way, you all better claim your rooms before they get taken." With those words, everyone minus Jerome, ran inside to claim a room.

"I'm taking this one!" I heard Malik yell.

"I'm owning this room, so back off people!" Maliku yelled, a door being slammed was heard.

"Nobody is taking this room because it's MINE!" Ryuu shouted, another door was slammed.

"I'm claiming this room, so no one better complain, and I'm taking about you Jerome, this room has been claimed!" Once again a door was slammed.

"YYUGGII!" Jerome yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't do a thing, you saw with your own eyes, so live with it!" I laughed and closed the door to the attic and stood by as the movers moved everything into my new room, I began thinking.

_*This may be more interesting than I thought.*_ I ran towards my bed and flopped onto my stomach, I yawned before I closed my eyes for some well deserved rest, and within a few minutes, the entire house was quiet as if there weren't any people in it at all, I let out a small laugh and fell asleep.

~On the Street of Domino City: Yami's POV~

"Okay, so are we going to the arcade or the park?" Bakura asked.

"I choose the arcade." Tea said.

"I'm going with Tea." Joey exclaimed.

"Oh well, we only go to the park on the weekends." Marik said kicking a rock into the street.

"So to the arcade we go!" Mariku exclaimed running ahead.

"Hey, get back here!" Alkeifa yelled racing after them.

"Should we go after them?" Tristan asked me.

"I guess, let's go." I started in a jog then went off into a sprint after the two that had run ahead.

Later I noticed the two standing in front of a huge house, they were staring at it as if it were the most boring thing in the world, but I was surprised to see that they were still standing there.

"What are you two staring at?" I asked as I caught up to them.

"Someone just moved into that house." Mariku said pointing to the house that they were looking at.

"So what?" Joey asked when he caught up.

"Sooo, it means that we have a few more kids to tease at school." Alkeifa said grinning.

"There might not be kids in that family Alkeifa." I stated, they looked at me with a look that read 'I don't care'.

"I pray to Ra that there are kids that are in high school in that family." Mariku said sarcastically clapping his hands together.

"Oh well, race you to the arcade!" Bakura yelled and ran off towards the arcade, Mariku, Alkeifa and Marik following behind him.

Once we got there, we immediately ran to 'Total Destruction', it was a recently new game that was put in, everyone came to play it, but on one could get past the third level, Bakura got some game coins and placed them in the machine, he did well, he got past the third level but he lost in the middle of the fourth one.

Alkeifa tried next, but didn't get any farther than his brother, he lost on the fourth level, Marik tried, and then Mariku, both losing on the fourth level, they looked at me and pushed me up to the game.

"You give it a try _Pharaoh_." I twitched at the way he called me by my title from my previous life, it was really getting annoying.

"Fine I will, just leave me alone after this." I didn't get a response, I sighed, but put my coins in and started playing and got farther than the others, I got on level nine! But I was getting tired so I ended up losing on the tenth level, and ended up getting surrounded by fans and getting yelled at by Marik, Bakura and their brothers for not finishing the game and that I was a coward.

"I can't believe that you got farther than us, and lost on the tenth level!" Alkeifa said in my face for the hundredth time.

"I was getting tired, you try standing for one hour and the only way you could move was by moving your arms!" I snapped at them, my brother put his arm around me.

"Hey, give him a break you four, he only did it because you forced him to, and yes I know he had been wanting to play it, but he didn't want to play it right then." I let out a sigh of relief, if I was ever in a bad mood, Atem would always be there to calm me back to my normal state.

"Yeah guys, Yami is exhausted so give him a break, we have school tomorrow and he's barely gotten any rest thanks to you two." Joey said pointing towards Bakura and Marik, who didn't seem to care.

"Hey, I've got an idea that would probably excite you two." Tea said with a grin.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tea?" Tristan asked as a joke, Tea ignored him and just continued to look at Marik and Bakura.

"What do you have in mind?" Mariku asked standing next to his brother.

"Why don't we go over to the house that those people just moved into and scare them out of their skins?" I blinked, since when did Tea like scaring people, and ones she doesn't even know at that.

"Let's go!" Alkeifa yelled and sped off to the house, his brother, and the other two went after them, leaving the rest of us to follow them at a slower running pace.

When we got there, we saw the four hiding behind the bushes in front of the house, we walked over and crouched down next to them, they looked at us and pointed to the stack of boxes that were sitting in front of the house. I sighed as I thought of what they had put in those boxes, I snapped my head to the door as it opened and revealed a man that was probably in his twenties.

He had black hair that came down to his shoulders, his eyes were a dark purple from where I could see, he was about as tall as Seto probably taller, he did a quick arm stretch and headed towards the boxes in front of his house, Marik began to tense up as he got closer to them. Then when he picked up a box, a rubber life size King Cobra sprang out to him, but what confused me was that the man didn't even scream, hell he didn't even flinch! He just picked up the rubber snake and threw it into the streets, Bakura nearly strangled the man when he turned his back to head back into the house.

"I can't believe it, the guy didn't even twitch! What is with him?" Alkeifa yelled when we dragged him and the other three a good distance away from the house.

"I don't know, maybe we need to make the joke even scarier in order to scare him, he was probably tricked a lot in his old town." Joey suggested.

"Scarier trick, coming up!" Mariku said pointing his fist up into the air.

"You've got something?" Bakura asked looking at him with interest.

"You bet that I've got something, and this should scare him into his house for a while." He grinned. This wasn't going to end good for the rest of us.

We headed back to the house and hid behind the bushes while Marik, Bakura, Mariku, and Alkeifa laid the trap, once it was laid, Bakura knocked on the door and ran behind the nearest big object and the others did the same. The same man opened the door and noticed the package at his feet, he picked it up and opened it and a huge explosion came out of the box and covered him in rubber snakes, sticky goo, and tinsel, but the man didn't even seem to care. He tore off the goo, tinsel and the rubber snakes and threw them into the garbage can, which made Mariku really mad, the man tossed the box next to the trash can and went back inside.

"What is with that guy? Can he not be scared or what!?" Bakura yelled when we left the house.

"It could be that, or it could be because your jokes aren't scarey enough to scared him." Tea suggested.

"If that's the case then we need to level up to plan B!" Marik exclaimed pointing his finger in the air.

"Alright! Let's get planning." Alkeifa said and pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of nowhere.

"This is going to get ugly, sorry guys, but I'm leaving." Tristan said waving goodbye and was soon followed by Tea.

"Uh yeah, I have something that I need to do, so see ya!" Joey said before running off.

"I don't like where this is going." Atem said under his breath.

"I don't either." I whispered back to him.

~Later~

"Okay, now _this_ should surely scared him." Marik said holding all of the needed parts for his trick.

"You're going to regret it later Marik." Atem said.

"The only one who'll be regretting this, is that man for not being scared at my first prank!" Marik snapped.

"Can't say we didn't warn you." Atem said, Marik looked away in annoyance and walked up to the door and placed the box in front of it and was about to open it when suddenly the door opened and reveled the man.

"So you're the one who has been setting pranks-wow what wow." he looked closer at Marik and rubbed his eyes, he poked his head back into the house and shouted something. "Malik, have you been messing with my illusion necklace again?!" and a response was heard.

"No, why do you ask?" was the reply.

"Come here and see why." he moved to the side as a lookalike of Marik came to the door and gazed down at Marik, he looked at him for five seconds before he went back into the house and began screaming.

"AAAGGGHHH! THERE'S A FREAKY LOOK-ALIKE OF ME OUTSIDE, KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" I covered my mouth to keep the laugh inside, suddenly a new voice showed up.

"Malik, what in the world are you talking about?"

"Look outside and see for yourself!" a teen that looked a lot like Bakura looked out the door the same way the other teen had, his gaze drifted from Marik to Bakura and stopped at him, his face seemed to pale and he pulled his head back into the house.

"AAAHHHH! LOCK THE DOORS AND WINDOWS, BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES! WE'RE BEING INVADED BY CREEPY LOOK-ALIKES!" I face-palmed myself and was deciding on whether or not I should grab the idiots and just leave, but I stopped myself when I heard another voice.

"Okay, what's going on _this time_?" just then a person that looked like Mariku stood in front of the door and gasped when he saw said teen.

"Jerome, this is _not_ funny, now get rid of these look-alikes before Malik and Ryou go into hysterics." the man Jerome shook his head.

"Hey, for your information, _I_ had no part in this, and another thing, these people are _not_ illusions or copies, they're real people." Mariku's look-alike looked from him to Mariku and suddenly grabbed said teen's cheek and slapped him.

"Hey, what was that for?!" the teen looked at Mariku before he ran inside and a large banging noise was heard.

"Maliku, stop banging your head against the railing, your going to hurt yourself and possibly the rail as well!" Jerome yelled at the teen.

"Close the doors and windows before those look-alikes get in here and kill us all!" I held

my hand up to my mouth to stop my laughter.

"Oh my Ra, ever since we came here, you six have been nothing but annoying!" Jerome yelled before he slammed the door and then we heard shouting and screaming.

"Told ya." Atem said standing up, he received a glare from Mariku and the others at that comment.

"Well, I'm leaving, this is getting boring, Yami you coming?" my brother looked at me, I nodded and we began to leave, but got pulled back by the four who stayed behind.

"What are you doing, let go!" I struggled to get free from their grip, normally I would've been able to take them on, but without my Millennium Puzzle, I'm basically weak, along with Atem.

They four dragged us back to the game shop where I lived, they dragged us upstairs to my room and threw us on my bed, we managed to flip onto our hands and feet before we hit the bed. I sat up and glared at the four who brought us and grabbed my pillow and tossed it at Bakura's head, said albino was too busy laughing at how we landed on my bed to dodge it, it hit his head with a loud 'thud' and Bakura looked at me with a hard glare. I began laughing my ass off as Marik declared a pillow fight and we each grabbed a pillow and the war began.

Later after we had calmed down, we began a laughing fit, this is how we normally act, first we get into a fight, then we calm down and laugh about it afterwards. Even though we get on the others nerves, we all are still friends and prank brothers.

"All man, that was a good pillow fight, at least it took our minds off of the fact that we have school tomorrow." we all groaned at Marik's comment.

"Did you have to remind us about it?" Alkeifa asked annoyed.

"No, but I felt like it." we groaned again.

"Hey Yami, tell your grampa that we're staying over, my place is going to be having a party celebrating something that has to do with an achievement that my parent's made at work or something like that, and I really don't want to be kept out all night by all the noise that those people make." I smirked.

"Okay, but you know that grampa will remind you to call home." Bakura and Marik groaned.

"Well, might as well get it done and over with." I jumped off the bed and stretched out my arms and legs and headed downstairs with Marik and Bakura following behind.

"Hey, grampa you here?" I yelled getting no response.

"Guess he's out." Bakura guessed.

"Oh well-holy Ra it's almost 8 o'clock! When did it get so late?" Marik burst out laughing.

"Well almighty _Pharaoh_, it was about 7 o'clock when we left the look-alike house, and we got here at about 7:30, man when they say how time flies, they mean it!" I gave him a glare that would've made him drop dead if looks could truly kill, but that just made him laugh even harder.

"Oh shut up, even without my Millennium Puzzle I can still send you to the Shadow Realm if I wanted to." even though they weren't scared they stopped laughing.

"Just write your gramps a note saying that we're staying over, now let's go to sleep!" I sighed as I was pulled up the stairs by the two by my sleeves.

After I had a duel with Bakura and won, me and Atem went to fetch the extra sleeping bags that were up in the attic, and after we got the sleeping arrangements done, we said goodnight and went to sleep.

_*I wonder what tomorrow will be like? I hope something interesting happens.*_ I smiled at the thought and went to sleep.

~Yugi's POV~

"Hey, what was all the noise about earlier?" I asked Jerome with a yawn.

"Some people who sort of looked like Malik, Ryou and Maliku were playing pranks on us, and man did they do a good job on the organizing." I looked at him and was about to ask him what he was talking about when he shooed me upstairs.

"Jerome!" all he did was shake his head and watched me as I made my way upstairs.

I closed the door to my new room and pulled off my clothes and put on a pair of amethyst colored PJ's, I walked over to my closet and pulled out a shirt that read 'I'm a Nighttime Traveler' and a pair of black baggy jeans for tomorrow. I grabbed my new book bag and placed my school books in it, I also put a sketch book in there as well. Just as I was climbing into bed, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." the door opened to reveal everyone, minus Jerome.

"Yugi, can you help us, we don't have our school uniforms yet so what are we going to wear?" I smiled.

"You can wear whatever you want tomorrow because we're new, until we get our school uniforms, we can wear what we want, it just has to be appropriate for school." Malik nodded and closed the door. I yawned and let my head fall onto my pillow as I felt myself being pulled into sleep.

~The Next Day: Normal POV~

As four tri-colored haired teens woke up and got ready for school, they were all unaware of the excitement that was going to happen that day. Two tri-colored teens with amethyst, black and blond hair, one had darker skin that the other, pulled on their clothes, grabbed their book bags and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. The other teens had crimson red in their hair, along with black and blond, they had more highlights than the first two, and they had sharper features, and just like the first two, one had darker skin that the other, they pulled on their school uniform and headed downstairs and were met by two albinos and two sand-blonds. They had a quick breakfast and left for school, unknown to them how interesting this day would be.

"I'll race you to school Bakura." Atem, one of the older looking teens said running ahead, the albino he was talking to began running after him, hoping to win.

"I'm going after them, bye Alkeifa, Marik and Mariku." Yami, Atem's younger twin brother said running after the two racers.

~With Yugi~

"Hey guys, let's race there, last one has to buy the winner a drink." Yugi, one of the younger looking teens said running in the direction of the school, his brother laughed before following him and being followed by two albinos and two sand-blonds.

~At the School~

When the two groups arrived on the opposite ends of the school, they ran in, one group

heading for their classroom, and the other looking for the office, when both reach their destinations, the bell rings, signaling the beginning of class.

"Whew, we made it just in time." Joey, one of Yami's friends states gasping for air.

"You said it, if we _had_ stopped at that house again, we would've been late for sure." Tristan said.

~Yugi's Group~

"Well, so much for sneaking into class before the bell rings." Malik said giving the clock a glare.

"Hi, may I help you?" the lady at the desk asks.

"Yeah, um we're the new students coming here and we need our schedules." the lady eyed us weirdly before nodding and giving us our schedules.

"Man, you would think she had staring problems." Ryuu said sticking his tongue at the office when we were out of sight.

"Okay, our home room is 103." we spent three minutes looking for the room before we found it, Ryou walked up to it and knocked.

~In the classroom~

"...and then you carry the-." knock, knock.

The class turned their heads to the door as the teacher opened the door slightly.

"Hello-wow, who are all of you?" the teacher asks as she sees teens that look a lot like some of her own.

"We are the new students, this is our first class." one teen that looked like Bakura explained.

"Oh, now I remember, wait here until I call you in." she closed the door and walked up to the front of the class. "Class, we have a couple of new students, since our class is so small, we get all of the newbies, you may come in." and the class watched with shock as six teens that looked just like six teens that were already here enter the classroom, the only difference was that their features were softer.

"WHAT...THE ...HELL!" the six teens looked at who spoke and froze when they saw six other teens that looked just like them, and Malik completely flipped.

"WOW ...WAHH-WOW! AM I SEEING THINGS?" Marik stood up, which made Maliku even more freaked.

"OH NO ...YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY A GOOD TEN FEET AWAY FROM ME!" Yugi's and Heba's look-alikes stood up and grabbed Marik and Bakura, who were just about ready to strangle their copies, while Yugi and Heba face-palmed.

_*Maybe, I was wrong about today.*_ Yugi thought.

"Maybe I was wrong about today." Yami mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Yami's Devil: Soooo, was it to your likings?

Yami: I'm sure it was

Yami's Devil: YAY!

(Bakura peeks his head out from behind a couch)

Bakura: (whispers) Is "It" gone yet?

Yami: You mean Yami's Devil?

Bakura: Yeah

Yami's Devil: (pulls out guns of every category and loads them with Shadow Magic and starts chasing Bakura who is yelling like a mad man) DIE! DIE! DIE BAKURA, DIE!

Yami: Then I'd say no

Yami's Devil: COME BACK HERE BAKURA! I NEED SOMETHING FOR TARGET PRACTICE!

Bakura: THEN USE SOMETHING OTHER THAN ME!

Yami: (turns to readers) Hope you enjoyed the story and review for it


	3. Terrible News

Dear Readers,

I have to say this, I'm REALLY unable to update due to high school pushing its way onto me. Plus with all of the work I have to do on my laptop, I'm unable to update any of my stories.

Plus I'm not so sure I should continue this story. With not having the time, I'm wondering if I should even keep this story UP.

But, I won't take it down without reason.

If you wish to keep reading my story, get at least three other readers who want more of my story, and a reason as to why I should continue the story, then PM me.

I'll won't set a time limit, so you'll have all the time in the world.

But yeah, I'm just not having the time to update my story, thinking that I shouldn't continue this story and is giving you the chance to prove that I should continue this story.

Sincerely,

And Truthfully sorry that this isn't an update,

Yami's Devil

P.S People

**_THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!_**

**_THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY!_**

**_YOU WANT MORE?_**

**_THEN_** PROPERLY **_READ WHAT I HAVE TYPED ABOVE! SHEESH_**

**_THIS NEW PART IS DIRECTED AT:_**

Manga-girl-freak

Guest

Zozosisi159

**_THIS WAS NOT A CHAPTER! _**

**_GET. IT. THROUGH. YOUR. HEAD._**

* * *

Jack: I hate it when she yells at the readers...

Danny: Well what do you expect? Those three she mentioned couldn't even tell that this wasn't a chapter. And you should know by now how she hates that sort of thing...

Jack: Yeah, I know. But when this happens, WE'RE forced to clean up after her...

Danny: I know. But hey. Free show. *sits back and rewatches Devil scream at readers*

Jack: True. *sits down and joins him*


End file.
